


play with me until you’re sick of me

by seventeendeadlysins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, denial???, hopefully no angst, kinda maybe fluff, literature major!wonwoo, shes a bitch, sociology major!mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeendeadlysins/pseuds/seventeendeadlysins
Summary: wonwoo doesn't believe in love. but he does believe that mingyu is a living embodiment of a masterpiece.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Wonwoo had dated someone. A  year or so. A bad relationship; destined for failure. 

She was attentive and meticulous, discontent with almost everything. But Wonwoo was just… Wonwoo. He was untidy, papers and essays strewn all over the floor of his lousing student accommodation. They were the epitome of antonymous 

Bora was beautiful, in an obvious way. Dark, cascading hair, that almost shimmered in natural light. Dark eyes, like black holes into her soul, where she would slowly captivate you and draw you in. Perfect shaped lips; perfect shaped nose; she was perfect. And she knew it. Wonwoo was perfect too, but perfect in a different way. He didn’t know it. Only few noticed, but those who did knew not to let him go.

The relationship lasted 3 months, maybe 4. It was in the first year of university; he was 18, and she was 20. She was bored, and he was alone. 

There was nothing more to it; she dated him because she was bored, yet she broke up with him because she was bored.

Wonwoo liked her, almost loved her. There was something stopping him from fully loving her, but he never quite understood what that something was. 

When she eventually ended the relationship, he wasn’t heartbroken. He was angry. She told him his only point was to relieve her boredom. He would bend to her every will. He actually thought she  _ liked _ him. 

 

He wasn’t angry that she broke up with him. He was angry, because he was her toy. He was there for her enjoyment, but when he eventually grew bored of his presence, she would just throw him away. She used him, and he accepted it as her love.

 

Since then, he vowed that he would stay alone. 

 

_ If someone shows interest in me, ignore it. _

 

Wonwoo thought something was wrong with him, as if he had the inability to be loved. 

 

_ - _

  
  


The first day Wonwoo ever saw Mingyu was during a poetry slam at his university’s student union. He was undoubtedly attractive, even Wonwoo could admit. 

 

_ I am not gay. _

 

They were sat on the same table, sharing a mutual friend. Wonwoo wasn’t one to optionally socialise with strangers, but he every time he looked at Mingyu, he wanted to tell him how amazing he looked. Somehow, he always managed to draw attention to his mouth through small actions, like poking his tongue through his lips, or biting his lower lip with his vampire-like canines. 

 

_ I am not attracted to guys.   _

 

The next thing he remembered was being in a bar with his friend, Soonyoung, and the friend-of-a-friend, Mingyu. I guess the best way to described the three of them was tipsy. Soonyoung and Wonwoo had a paper due the next day; procrastination and drinking were their only option. Mingyu just enjoyed socialising. He attempted multiple times to talk to sober Wonwoo, but he was given dull answers, like ‘yes’ and ‘I don’t know’. Tipsy Wonwoo was much more approachable. 

 

“What year are you in?” Mingyu asked him. 

  
Wonwoo replied with only the word ‘second’, then dropped his head to the table. Straight afterwards, he raised his head up again, as if the sudden impact to his his head woke him up again. 

 

“Oh,” Mingyu laughed, “I haven’t seen you around; I’m a first year.”

 

Wonwoo was intrigued. How could this 6ft-something, masterpiece of a guy only be a first year? Wonwoo asked so many (maybe even too many) questions about what he was studying, where he was from, what made him choose to go to this university. 

 

They spoke for over an hour, not realising Soonyoung was sleeping with his head on the table the whole time. He eventually woke up, shouting for a round of shots, which were sent to the table after he had fallen asleep for the second time. 

 

“Should we wake him up? This is a hell of a lot of shots for two people..” Mingyu said, soundly slightly concerned for both his and Wonwoo’s health. 

 

Conveniently, Soonyoung woke up, and the trio shared the shots equally. 

 

An hour of useless comments and conversation past until Soonyoung decided it was time to finally go home. Wonwoo agreed, but seemed to have forgotten where home was. Soonyoung reminded that they lived together, to which Wonwoo replied with a haughty laugh. Mingyu, who was surprisingly not as drunk as Soonyoung and Wonwoo, carried the pair out of the bar and walked them to their house. 

 

“Do I really have to carry you into your own house?” Mingyu stared at Wonwoo who was sat on the 2nd step of his front door, staring at the taller boy.

 

“You know,” Wonwoo said, with a smug grin gracing his face, “you have quite a nice face.”

 

Mingyu laughed and pulled him up the final stairs into his house. He then carried Wonwoo to the room he presumed was his, due to the utter chaos caused by paper and half-read books. You could tell he was an English Literature student.

 

“Where are you going?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu, as he was about to leave the room. 

 

“I have my own house, you see,” Mingyu said, matter-of-factly, “however much you may want me to, I don’t live with you.”

 

“Do you even remember where you live?” Wonwoo asked, “you should just stay the night; I’m sure Soonyoung wouldn’t mind.”

 

Mingyu started to reply, but Wonwoo interjected, “it’s also, like, 4am; you could stabbed or some shit.” 

 

Mingyu laughed and admired Wonwoo’s enthusiasm. He knew Wonwoo felt nothing for him; he was straight after all. Nothing was going to happen, which Mingyu seemed to enjoy. He enjoyed being able to stay at someone’s house, not expecting to do anything for or  _ to _ someone. 

  
He enjoyed the simplicity of it all. So he decided to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo woke at around 7:30am, expecting Soonyoung to still be in deep sleep (despite their lecture in 30 minutes) and forgetting that he almost  _ begged _ Mingyu to stay over. He pulled himself to the kitchen to get coffee so that he could at least be slightly awake for his lecture. 

 

To his horror, Mingyu had not left yet. He suddenly checked how his hair looked, making sure he looked presentable, forgetting he was still wearing the same clothes he had been while getting extremely drunk the night before. 

 

_ Why do I even care about how I look? _

 

He realised he shouldn’t care, so he just casually strolled into the kitchen. And he was making coffee. A mundane activity still managed to suit him. He still looked perfect. 

  
He turned around to see Wonwoo staring at him, which made him slightly confused. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t left yet, or maybe the fact that his shirt was completely open, exposing his whole upper body. He decided it probably wasn’t the latter, so he tried to clarify the other.

 

“I have a lecture at 8am, so don’t worry about my presence,” Mingyu said blankly, “I’ll leave in a second.”

 

Wonwoo nodded, trying to avert his eyes from Mingyu’s toned stomach. A feeling rose in his stomach, but he couldn’t tell whether it was admiration of the perfect specimen in front of him, or envy. 

 

_ Fuck _ . He smelt like burnt cigarettes and liquor, not his best moment, even he knew that. 

 

“Do you want coffee?” Mingyu asked, just as he started to boil the kettle.

 

“Why not,” Wonwoo said, as he went to his room. 

 

His room was still messy, like usual, and the pile of clothes was just getting larger. He grabbed the closest jeans and a t-shirt. All black, of course. The clothes were thrown on, so that he looked barely presentable. 

 

By the time he got back downstairs, his coffee was waiting for him on the table. And so was Mingyu.

 

“I thought you would have left by now,” Wonwoo said, while sipping on his coffee.

 

“I thought we could walk to our lecture together,” Mingyu said, “only if you want to, though.”

 

Mingyu smiled, showing a small flash of teeth.  _ His teeth.  _ For some reason, they drove Wonwoo insane.

 

_ I’m still drunk. _

 

But he was sober. His train of thought was just reasons to validate the emotions he was feeling towards Mingyu.  _ I’m drunk. I’m just alone right now. I’m stressed, that’s all. It’s nothing serious; can I not think a guy is attractive and think nothing of it?  _

 

“Sure,” Wonwoo answered, finally. 

  
  


“So, what do you-” the older stuttered, “what do you study?”

 

Before Mingyu could reply, Wonwoo tripped over a loose paving stone. Mingyu grabbed his shoulders to stabilise him. 

 

When he was stood up straight again, Wonwoo apologised, to which Mingyu replied with a laugh and the word, ‘amazing’. 

 

“What?” Wonwoo didn’t understand what was ‘amazing’ and tripping over. 

 

“I’m just stunned at how you can manage to look graceful, while tripping over,” Mingyu laughed, but Wonwoo still didn’t understand. Wonwoo wasn’t known for being graceful. In fact, he wasn’t particularly known for being anything but the ex of a legendary entity by the name of Bora. 

 

“Thank you, I guess?” Wonwoo answered, questionably.

 

“I study Sociology, incase you were still wondering.” Mingyu spoke softly, as usual, but the noise was almost lost to Wonwoo due to extreme distance between the two.  _ How did he get so far ahead,  _ Wonwoo thought, until he remembered how long his strides were, and how much he envied them.  _ Or admired them. _

 

“Interesting, are you going to play with my mind or something,” Wonwoo immediately regretting saying it, realising that he meant Psychology.

 

Trying to change the subject from his stupidity, he asked, “Do you know Seokmin? He’s a Geology student, kinda has a lot of parties?” Seokmin was one of the only familiar things about his whole life. Although Wonwoo was a second year and Seokmin was a first year, they had always been close, even before university. If Mingyu knew Seokmin, it would give them something to actually talk about. Knowing Seokmin meant you had, most likely, gone to one of his parties. And going to one of Seokmin’s parties meant you had a story to tell, all different, but all equally as interesting. As long as you were not part of the story, you were fine. But if you happened to be involved in such a tale, you would be remember for what seemed liked forever. Luckily for Wonwoo, he had never caused any rumours or been the talk of the university. 

  
“I think I’ve spoke to him a few times, heard a few stories, but I don’t particularly  _ know _ him.” 

 

Wonwoo felt sorry for the poor first year. He had to change it somehow; you couldn’t  _ not _ go to one of Seokmin’s parties. 

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, as they were about to separate into different lecture halls, “Seokmin’s holding a party in a few days for an old friend who’s coming back for a few days. You should come.”

 

He wasn’t sure why he invited him; he knew he’d be bombarded with questions and he knew they’d bombard Mingyu with questions, too. But Mingyu was a freshman, and he’d been a student for a few months now. However, he had not been to a  _ Seokmin _ party. 

 

“Sure,” Mingyu answered with a smile. “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant english well (jk im from england(but like not kidding im bad at writing lmao)) so i apologise that this sucks, i currently havent planned this story like usual lol but i probably should, and i hope i'll continue it and enjoy writing this, also comment what you think if you want i guess??? ily guys thank you if you read this far


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo was stood outside of Seokmin’s house, waiting for Mingyu. Mingyu was late, which seemed out of character. Maybe he was nervous. He did only know Wonwoo and Soonyoung, who was more likely to be getting drunk and making out with Jihoon than talking to Mingyu. 

 

Mingyu finally arrived finally wearing an oversized grey sweater, black ripped jeans and burgundy creepers, which only made Wonwoo feel shorter. Overall, Mingyu looked pretty hot, but in a way that seemed as if no effort had been put in. 

 

_ He could probably wear a dress and still look hot, to be honest.  _

 

Wonwoo tried to push the image of Mingyu in a dress out of his head before he actually spoke to him.

 

“Hey,” Wonwoo said. “Why did you wear creepers? You’re already taller than everyone in the house.”

 

Mingyu laughed and apologised, claiming he just randomly picked them. 

 

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan, a third-year Music student, shouted. “ _ Who’s this _ ? Is he your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Jeonghan enjoyed to make things awkward, especially for his friends. 

 

“No, Jeonghan,” Wonwoo replied, blankly. “He’s a friend of Soonyoung’s. A first year.” Wonwoo moved his mouth to Jeonghan’s ear and whispered that he’d never been to a Seokmin party, to which Jeonghan answered with an exaggerated gasp. 

 

“Please don’t do something super fucking weird though,” Wonwoo asked Jeonghan.

 

“Me, weird? What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked, while moving his hands around a confused Mingyu’s upper body, before kissing him on the cheek and walking to his boyfriend, Seungcheol. 

 

“Yeah, Jeonghan can be a little forward,” Wonwoo stated, obviously. “He’s a nice guy though.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell, he seems pretty-” Mingyu was suddenly pushed into the next room, which was occupied by Soonyoung and Jihoon. 

 

“Woah, you only met the guy last week. Don’t you think you should take it slow?” A drunk Soonyoung said.

 

“You’re hilarious, you know,” Wonwoo said, lacking of emotion.

 

“I do try,” Soonyoung said, proudly. “Wait, but what’s happening? I swore you were straight?”

 

Wonwoo sighed. He was about to start talking, but he realised he still had Mingyu pushed up against a wall. 

 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo said, quietly. “Jihoon, did Seungcheol bring a friend, like a female friend?”

 

“Do you mean girlfriend?” Soonyoung inputted. “No- wait, Jeonghan is a guy. Nevermind. Carry on.”

Jihoon told Wonwoo he thought Seungcheol had, in fact, invited a female.

 

“Fuck,” Wonwoo whispered to himself, but it seemed like everyone had heard it.

 

“Why, do you like her or something?” Jihoon asked, as if he didn’t care at all. 

 

“Her name’s Bora,” Wonwoo said, monotonously. “Sound familiar?”

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon suddenly sat up in their seat with concern. Jihoon, who wasn’t even at at the university at the time of the relationship, asked him if he wanted to leave, but he was too busy hitting the wall with the side of his fist. 

 

“Can someone explain who Bora is and what she has to do with Wonwoo?” Mingyu looked at Soonyoung, who gave him a look of disbelief.

 

“You don’t know?” Soonyoung was astonished when Mingyu shook his head. “Well, basically-”

 

Jihoon cut him off with ‘sh’, knowing he would go into extreme detail.

 

“Bora dated Wonwoo because she was bored. Wonwoo thought she loved him. Wonwoo loved her. Bora used him for sex, but also his  _ riveting _ company. Bora brutally broke up with him by telling him that she never actually cared about him. Wonwoo has been bitter ever since.” 

 

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung shouted. “I know you’re blunt, but wasn’t that a little  _ too _ blunt?”

 

“Sorry,” Jihoon said to Soonyoung. “You too, Wonwoo.”

 

“It’s ok,” Wonwoo said, with beads of sweat running down his head. “I think I’ll just go-”

 

Seokmin stormed into the room, declaring that the regular game of Spin The Bottle was about to start, and when Wonwoo and Mingyu didn’t follow him into the dining room, he simply relocated the game area.

 

_ Great _ , Wonwoo thought,  _ a useless game compiled of kissing. Amazing. _

 

Wonwoo was eventually forced to give in and join the circle, so he sat next to a very awkward Mingyu. He had to feel sorry for the freshman. Jihoon was also a freshman, and so was Seokmin, but at least they all knew each other. If Mingyu was ‘chosen’, he would (more than likely) be kissing a stranger. 

“There isn’t many women here, Wonwoo,” Mingyu whispered, as the rest were sorting out the game. 

 

Mingyu was right, there was a severe lack of women. Twelve guys, five women. One of which was Bora. 

 

“I guess I’ll just have to kiss a guy then,” Wonwoo deadpanned. At this moment in time, the  thing he least wanted to do was kiss someone, and right now, he couldn’t careless about gender. 

 

“Three, two, one,” Seokmin shouted, before enthusiastically spinning the empty bottle of beer. It landed facing Junhui, a second-year English Literature student, like Wonwoo. He and Wonwoo used to be good friends, but they kind of drifted apart during the year.

 

Seokmin spun the bottle for the second time, as everyone stared eagerly at the tip. Slowing. Slowing. Stop. Everyone looked up from the bottle to a beautiful girl with dark hair and eyes. Bora. She grabbed Jun’s face and kissed him passionately, as if they were eternally in love. The kiss was long and hard, which caused enthusiastic cheering from the other attendants.

 

Their lips finally parted and Junhui looked mesmerised. Mumblings of ‘who is she’ and ‘who invited her’ arose from sheer curiosity.

 

“Bora,” she said. “My name is Bora.”

 

The enthusiasm lulled and turned into concern. The heads of the other people were shared between Wonwoo and Bora. 

 

Mingyu lowered his head to Wonwoo. 

 

“You know, you can just leave. I mean, I’ll go with you, if you want,” Mingyu didn’t want Wonwoo to suffer. But Wonwoo had to stay. He had to show Bora that he didn’t care, that he was over her, even if he  _ did _ care and wasn’t over her. 

 

“Seokmin,” Wonwoo ordered. “Just spin the goddamn bottle.”

 

Bora looked at Wonwoo, and smiled, then asked, “how have you been, my love?”

 

Wonwoo was fuming.  _ How dare she?  _ He left the room, with the intention of getting a whole bottle of alcohol for himself. The kitchen had glasses all of the table, which were eventually in pieces on the floor after being thrown at the wall.

 

Mingyu followed him, after hearing the smashing. 

 

“Why won’t you just let me take you home?” Mingyu almost begged. “You are clearly not okay with her being here. What are you trying to do?”

 

Wonwoo wished he could explain without sounding vengeful, desperate, alone. The worst thing about it all was that he  _ was  _ vengeful, desperate, alone. 

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo stepped towards the taller boy. “Promise me you’ll just go with whatever happens in that room.  _ Whatever happens.  _ Okay?” 

 

“Wonwoo, what are you-” Mingyu hesitated. “Okay. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so ill try and be more consistent with posting and writing because i literally wrote all of this months ago and yE i havent wrote since, but like, i hopefully will write a few more chapters in the next couple of weeks
> 
> (once again, unbetaed


	4. Chapter 4

The pair walked back into the room to see Jihoon and Soonyoung mid-kiss. Something Wonwoo was completely used to.

 

The kiss separated and the bottle was spun again. Seungcheol. Jeonghan. Also something he was used to. For saying that this was merely a game of Spin The Bottle, the kiss was intimate and romantic. It would have touched Wonwoo’s heart on a normal day. 

 

The game was almost over. Wonwoo still hadn’t ‘made a scene’ to prove he was no longer affected by Bora. The bottle was spinning, passing Seungcheol, then Soonyoung, then Jeonghan. Then it stopped. Wonwoo. 

 

_ Thank god.  _ He had a chance. Now all he needed was it to land on Mingyu. Mingyu was the only one who was  _ kind of  _ in on his plan. 

 

Seokmin spun the bottle for the final time all night. It continued spinning.  _ Please _ , Wonwoo’s mind begged. 

 

_ Fuck _ . It stopped too early. 

 

Jihoon.

 

He could  _ not _ kiss Jihoon, especially in front of Soonyoung. And Bora. 

 

He had to go all out on this one kiss. 

 

With his leg extended, he kicked the bottle to point to Mingyu. 

 

“Just go with it,” he whispered into Mingyu’s ear, before kissing his lips with such force that he found himself lying down on the floor, with Wonwoo on top of him. The kiss started off haphazardly, out of sync and unprepared. But as the kiss continued (which it did for quite a while), they started to synchronise. Wonwoo’s unexpectant lips were pried open by Mingyu’s unexpected tongue. The older of the two was surprised, but knew it was all for show, so he just went with it. In all honesty, to say he was enjoying this was quite an understatement.  Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s teeth tugging on his bottom lip as he pulled his head back. They shared a second of eye contact which said everything that needed to be said. 

 

_ ‘We should stop now.’ ‘Yes, let’s.’  _

 

Wonwoo planted one last kiss on Mingyu’s lips before parting. Mingyu followed his mouth, as if expecting more. 

 

Their faces were so close now. Closer than either had expected an hour earlier. 

 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo whispered, with complete sincerity. “You’re either a great kisser, or a great actor.”

 

“You too,” Mingyu laughed slightly, while trying to move underneath Wonwoo. “Could you maybe-”

 

He motioned for Wonwoo to move, which he did, then they looked around the room. Every single face was shocked, mouths agape. Wonwoo stared at Bora, who stared straight back at him.  _ Did the kiss convince her _ , he thought. Everyone else believed it.

 

_ Even he thought it could have been real.  _

 

After everything had happened, everyone just seemed to drink more, including Wonwoo and Mingyu. 

 

“Wonwoo,” an extremely drunk Soonyoung asked, “Are you sure you’re straight, like did you kiss him because you  _ really _ wanted to kiss someone, or did you kiss him because you wanted to kiss  _ him _ ?”

 

Wonwoo didn’t answer, because he couldn’t. Was he sure he was straight? Did we  _ really _ want to kiss Mingyu?

 

The whole scenario was playing in his mind, and all he could see was how he could have improved the situation. 

 

Wonwoo should have just kissed Mingyu like everyone else had kissed each other. Then he should have thanked him and left it at that.  _ Mingyu, _ Wonwoo thought, _ it was Mingyu’s fault it became so… so intimate by lying down. If he didn’t lie down, none of the…  _ His thoughts drifted, remembering each part of the kiss and feeling chills go down his spine, as if he were reliving the moment. He didn’t even try to push the thoughts out of his mind, he knew he should have done, but something about the kiss was constantly appealing to him.

 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Soonyoung shouting his name and pulling him up from the floor by his arms.

 

“What is going-”, he started to say, before he gave up. He realised he was probably going to be carried upstair and force into a room with Mingyu, like almost every ‘couple’ that kissed. When he reached the room, a messy-haired, askewly-dressed Jeonghan, followed by Seungcheol, who was in a similar state.

 

“Hey,” Mingyu said, awkwardly, to Wonwoo, just before they were thrown into the room. 

 

They just stood there for a minute or so, until Seokmin shouted, “You know, we’ll just keep watching you until  _ do something… _ ”

The younger sighed out of impatience, then suddenly pushed Wonwoo against the nearest wall and kissed slowly along his jawline. When he heard no signs of the door shutting, he sighed harder and grabbed the bottom hem of Wonwoo shirts and pulled it over his head. Mingyu lowered his head, kissing his neck now. Wonwoo couldn’t help but gasp and grab onto Mingyu’s hair. 

 

_ What is he doing,  _ Wonwoo thought,  _ eventually, they’d get bored and leave anyway. _

 

Mingyu’s lips on Wonwoo’s collarbone seemed to be the limit for the audience, as the pair heard the click of the door being locked. 

 

“Sorry,” Mingyu apologised, “I just thought we should talk for a while, but, like,  _ without _ an audience.”

 

Wonwoo nodded, still in disbelief at what had just happened. He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head and asked, “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“What  _ was  _ that kiss?” Mingyu was still in shock. “It was more intimate than Jeonghan and Seungcheol. And they’re  _ dating _ . And you’re  _ straight _ .” 

 

“Yeah, I guess I’m sorry it got so out of hand,” Wonwoo falsely admitted, to which Mingyu falsely accepted. “Is there anything else you wanted to say or ask, or is that it?”

 

“Do you actually like me,” Mingyu looked, genuinely sad, as he sat down on a wicker chair, “or was I just  _ convenient _ for you to prove a point? Did you  _ kiss _ me because you wanted to, or because you wanted to prove something?”

 

The question hit more than when Soonyoung had asked. Something about the way he worded it reminded him of how Bora treated him. She used him, just because she was bored, like a cruel joke. And now, he had used Mingyu, just to prove something to someone else. 

 

But truthfully, Wonwoo didn’t know. He couldn’t say that Mingyu was only used for his ‘convenience’, but it seemed true. Yet something else grew in his gut, an urge to kiss him again. Out of choice. With no context. _ Would it answer the question?  _ Wonwoo thought.  _ Did it have to?  _

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, solemnly. “I don’t care about Bora, and the kiss wasn’t nothing. I’m just extremely drunk and confused right now.”

 

For saying how much he  _ had  _ drank, he seemed ok. He could see straight, he could walk straight. The only thing he couldn’t do was think straight. In all the ways that could mean. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Mingyu, how sorry he felt towards him, how much he wanted to stay with him.

 

His breathing seemed to become unsteady as he looked at the younger boy staring thoughtfully into the distance. 

 

“Do you think they’d unlock the door if we  _ looked _ as if we’d done something?” Wonwoo asked, in an attempt to clear his mind.

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu smiled, deflated, but also relieved, “I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to beta hmu ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is basically filler but like i hope more things will start happening after this becAUSE PLOT woo

“Jeon Wonwoo!” 

 

Said boy woke up with a jolt and  _ tried _ to remember where he was, until-

 

“Do you want to fail your degree? If you aren’t interested in the works of Margaret Atwood, maybe you shouldn’t be here.” 

 

Oh yeah _ , he remembered. He was in his first lecture of the semester, and he really regretted going to Seokmin’s party last night. Eventually, Seokmin let him and Mingyu out of the room, then dragged the pair into the living area for pre-drinks (because the real party hadn’t even started yet). After the round of shots, Wonwoo had drank a total of 8 shot, with Mingyu following closely behind with a total of 7. And they were proud to say they were, in fact, the most sober people at the party (except for Chan, of course). For the remainder of the night and into the morning, Wonwoo, Junhui, Jisoo, Minghao, Seokmin and Chan congregated around a television and decided to watch anime. Jisoo’s choice, of course.  _

 

_ When they’d reached the end of episode 13, it was about 6:30am. Everyone lay sleeping, except Wonwoo and Jun, the only ones that had a lecture in less than two hours.  _

 

_ “So,” Wonwoo said, nervously, “how have you been, man? We haven’t spoke in like a year?” Honestly, Wonwoo was impressed that he could string that full sentence after his utter lack of sleep and the utter abundance of alcohol consumed.  _

 

_ Jun replied that he had been good and his family had come to visit. “They also approved of me dating Minghao, which is definitely a positive.”  _ __   
_   
_ __ “Oh, I didn’t know you and Minghao were like, a thing. Or that you were gay. I mean, you and Bora were very- very full on earlier.” Wonwoo’s eyes averted to Minghao, who was lying on Jun’s lap, asleep and unaware. Now, it seemed obvious to him. “But, anyway I’m happy for you!”

 

_ Jun chuckled and thanked him then then said something that caught Wonwoo off guard. “Spin the bottle is different though, it’s not like I optionally kissed her. Anyway, she was a good kisser, I was impressed.” Wonwoo grimaced. “Oh shit, man, I forgot, I’m sorry,” Jun apologised, clearly flustered. “Anyway, what about you, though? I thought you were straight too, but the whole Mingyu thing. You made that happen, that was  _ optional _.”  _

 

_ “Oh god, don’t remind me.” Wonwoo honestly could  _ not  _ think about Mingyu right now. He began explaining to Jun about their conversation regarding the kiss, and Wonwoo saying ‘it wasn’t nothing’, which he honestly didn’t know that it was definitely true, but after a few hours of reflection, he finally agreed with his statement. “I wanted to kiss  _ him _ , if all I wanted was to make Bora mad, I could have kissed anyone, but he was just- so…  _ inviting?  _ But I don’t know why.” _

 

_ Jun hummed, as if he had just analysed the situation and had a solution already. “You’re gonna deny it, but you’re gay, and you’re whipped, big time. He clearly likes you too, so just date the poor guy!”  _

 

_ Wonwoo replied with ‘I’m not- I don’t like guys’ as expected, then continued, “Anyway, even if I  _ did  _ ‘like’ him, I met him literally three days ago. That’s too soon for any of this, it’s event too soon for what’s already happened.” _

 

_ Jun was startled, to say the least. “Wait, what?! Three days ago? And you’ve literally made out in front of everyone and done God-knows-what else, what the fuck.” Jun chuckled, clearly sensing Wonwoo’s irritation. “In all seriousness, maybe you should, like, get to know him first, then do the  _ other stuff _ , you know.” _

 

_ “Maybe you’re right, but I’m not sure whether I can fully trust your advice, Wen I-once-slept-with-three-people-in-the-same-party Junhui.” Jun chuckled, obviously still proud of his record. But he was different now, and he was happy, and that’s what counted. Wonwoo couldn’t help but be a little proud of him. “Come on, it’s seven-thirty, we better go to our lecture or Mr. Song will organise our public execution.” _

 

“Erm- I’m sorry, Sir.” Wonwoo stood and bowed at ninety degrees. “It won’t happen again, Mr. Song.”

 

Mr. Song clicked his tongue and heard Jun mutter to Wonwoo, “Looks like that public execution is still possible for you.” The pair were very grateful that Mr. Song chose to ignore it.

 

After that, Wonwoo (barely) managed to stay awake for the rest of the lecture, much to his surprise. Outside of the classroom, he waited for Jun, but while he was waiting his phone buzzed. And then again. And again.

 

To: **Jeon Wonwoo (+ 10 others)**

From:  **Lee Jihoon**

 

yo yO YO frends, me and sooNYOUNGIE were

wondering if u wanna come eat pizza @ the 

studio?????? Like right now?? 

 

To: **Jeon Wonwoo (+ 10 others)**

From:  **Lee Jihoon**

 

alSO WOnu invite minygu if hes not still sh00k 

over The Party ™ lmao

 

_ Okay _ , Wonwoo thought, _ what the fuck.  _ Firstly,  _ what the fuck is wrong with Jihoon?  _ And secondly,  _ why the fuck did whoever (because it was _ definintely not  _ Jihoon) have to bring that up.  _ Wonwoo had tried to forget about it, and not seeing Mingyu for the whole day had worked swimmingly, and now- 

 

To: **Jeon Wonwoo (+ 10 others)**

From:  **Lee Jihoon**

 

Okay, so Soonyoung stole my phone so, 1) do not come to 

The studio, 2) we do not have pizza, and 3) Wonwoo,

don’t invite Mingyu because, **no one is coming over.**

 

_ Thank god for Jihoon. Also fuck you, Soony- _

To: **Jeon Wonwoo (+ 10 others)**

From:  **Lee Seokmin**

 

aw, hyung! dont be like that! hong, kwan, Jeonghan

and me are almost there already…  _ with  _ pizza! It’ll be so fun the

thirteen of us!1!!

 

Honestly, Wonwoo didn’t know what shocked him most: the fact that Seokmin already had pizza or that he’d already  _ assumed  _ Mingyu was coming and making the usual twelve a new group of thirteen. 

 

Before he could think more on the subject, Jun finally exited the hall and said, “We gotta go pick up Minghao and Chan from their dance practice, then we go to Jihoon’s,” Jun snickered a little then finished with, “maybe you could tell Lover Boy to meet us there?”

 

“Thanks for that  _ oh-so-necessary  _ comment, Junhui, I appreciate it.” 

Jun bowed courteously, almost as if he believed that Wonwoo was serious, then ran away fast enough to miss Wonwoo’s expected fist, but not quite fast enough that he missed the younger utter ‘fuck you’s under his breath.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah... im sorry that it probably got dull at the end there, but wonhui friendship!!1! woo!! i'll start writing the part at the studio asap but do YOU GUYS KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO WRITE DIALOGUE BETWEEN THIRTEEN DIFFERENT PEOPLE WITH COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WAYS OF SPEAKING jfc (also sorry for the strange texting part but it was easier than dialogue or subtext(??))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed so i apologise for my awful writing

Wonwoo did invite Mingyu after all.  _ Not for himself though,  _ he kept telling himself.

 

“Hey, Wonwoo,” Seokmin said, “when’s Mingyu getting here again?”

 

“I literally told you, like, four seconds ago, you oaf. He says he’ll be outside soon.” Wonwoo had in fact told him that already, but in Seokmin’s defense, that was almost twenty minutes ago. The thing was that everything felt kind of… awkward while they were waiting for Mingyu. For some reason, their usual group of twelve had  _ already _ got used to the idea of being thirteen. This was so true in fact, they didn’t even start to eat pizza before Mingyu arrived, which really said something due to Jisoo’s strange obsession with it. 

 

“Are you sure Mingyu’s okay with coming?” Seungcheol had a point. Wonwoo would understand that he would want to be surrounded with  _ almost  _ strangers and some person who made out with him spontaneously at a party. Maybe Mingyu felt awkward, or  _ scared or even just-  _ “Why don’t you just ring him?” 

 

And Wonwoo did just that. As he walked out of the crowded dance studio and into the main corridor, he opened Mingyu’s contact info and pressed ‘Call’. It only rang once or twice before he answered. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Mingyu. Are you, umm, okay? Like, are you still coming because you’ve been saying you’re  _ almost here  _ for like thirty minutes, and like, that’s quite a while.”

 

Mingyu hesitated, but eventually answered. “I’m outside the address you sent me, I’ll come up soon I promise,” Mingyu sounded  _ scared _ , and Wonwoo didn’t like that.

 

“Wait there, I’ll be down in a sec.” Then Wonwoo ended the call before Mingyu even had a chance to argue.

 

As Wonwoo walked down the four flights of stairs, he noticed how everything was so inhumanly quiet. His first thought was that this silence in the air would accurately forebode his conversation with Mingyu:  _ awkward and heavy. _

 

When he reached the bottom, he absentmindedly checked his hair in mirror to make sure he looked good, but he really didn’t get why. It was only  _ Mingyu _ , right? 

 

He pushed the double doors, and saw Mingyu leaning against a wall, with a cigarette between his lips. “I didn’t know you smoke.”

 

Mingyu jumped at Wonwoo deep voice, but soon recognised him. “I- Usually, I don’t, but when I’m stress, or something, I don’t know,” Mingyu swallowed around his words, clearly trying to avoid making things  _ too  _ uncomfortable. Wonwoo saw how jumping and on edge Mingyu seemed, so he made his way closer and placed a hand on the taller’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you okay, man? You can tell me. It’s okay, I’ll listen.” And Wonwoo would. If Mingyu was upset about anything  _ he’d  _ done, he’d want to make it right, and if anyone else had done anything, he’d know who to punch. 

 

However, Mingyu didn’t seem particularly willing to do so, and continued taking drags of his almost-gone cigarette. Once he’d finished it, still before answering Wonwoo, he pulled a second, and lit the end before bringing it to his lips once again. Then he saw Wonwoo’s eyes focusing on his lips. _ No,  _ he thought,  _ he’s looking at the cigarette, you idiot _ . 

 

His chain of thoughts was definitely broken into pieces when Wonwoo took the stick directly from his lips and took one long drag from it. And Mingyu was  _ definitely  _ focusing on the older’s lips, but he really didn’t care about being shameless anymore. 

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu attempted to say aloud, but it came out more like a muted whisper. He coughed in a successful attempt to retrieve his voice. “I like you, but I don’t get it. I’ve never liked a  _ guy _ before, you know. It feels wrong, but I can’t explain it. And what’s worse is that you’re straight and we’re never going to be… anything, and I can’t stand it, and I’m rambling, aren’t I?” He dragged his hands up his face and into his hair. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything, sorry. I’ll just go-”

 

That’s one thing Wonwoo would not allow Mingyu to do right now: walk away. He’d dragged him into this, and Wonwoo would be damned if he could get his side across. 

 

“Mingyu, stop.” He wasn’t sure how to get his point across with words. Could he say he liked him too so soon, even though in his mind, he knew it was true? Could he say that it wasn’t wrong, that it was okay to like guys, when he had barely accepted himself? The endless possibilities of things he could say and none of them would quite cut it. Instead of even speaking, he just pulled the younger into a hug, with his arms pulled tight against his waist. “I don’t know what to say, just. Don’t leave, please.” He hoped Mingyu had understood in what he meant it, either stay here at the studio, or stay with  _ him _ . He hoped he inferred something, because Wonwoo really didn’t know. 

 

Wonwoo didn’t let go for a few minutes, but was about to, when Mingyu pulled his arms around the shorter’s shoulders. He placed a kiss on the top of Wonwoo’s head and whispered, “Okay.”   

 

For the first time in a while, Wonwoo felt like everything made sense. It was all beautiful and he was sure it would be if they both stayed this way forever and-

 

“I swear to God, Jeon Wonwoo, the pizza is basically freezing now, what are you-” Jihoon came out of the double doors with fists, metaphorically, flying. Then he was them both as they separated, and saw a small trace of tears in Mingyu’s eyes, and couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for invading their privacy. “Sorry. Anyway, make sure you both come up soon, because I wasn’t kidding when I said the pizza was getting cold.” He turned away to go back up the stairs before turning back and saying, “Don’t worry, I’ll just tell them Mingyu was finishing a cigarette, no one will know.” 

 

Wonwoo sighed with so much relief, because he could not and would not deal with his asshole friends today, and he was sure Mingyu felt the same.

  
“I never thought I’d say this,” Wonwoo chuckled, “but thank god for Lee Jihoon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for continuity's sake, mingyu's hair will be black i think even thOUGH THE ORANGE LOOKS GOOD AND I WILL FIGHT ANYONE THAT SAYS OTHERWISE, anyway ty for reading it would be a blessing to me if you commented about what you think ty ily bye


	7. Chapter 7

The next friday started off swimmingly, for the most part. Wonwoo’s mom called, asking if he was okay, about his degree, and about  _ Bora _ . He hadn’t told his parents about the whole Bora thing; it was messy and he knew they’d mollycoddle him until he never wanted to leave them. Instead, he just made a sound that sounded as like an agreement, and tried to force on a new subject.

“I think I might go and apply for a job later.” He hadn’t  _ really  _ intended to, but hey, it would be a help, and he  _ definitely _ did not want to talk about Bora anymore. 

“Oh my gosh, son. That’s amazing, I’m so proud of you!” His mom sounded overjoyed with the news, and he was really grateful that she cared, unlike his  _ father _ . “Hwachung told me that there were a few job opening around the business district, that I should tell you about them. I heard there’s a barista job going at the Ediya Coffee in the Kim Investments building. You should go for it, Wonwoo!” 

Wonwoo replied with an ‘okay, thanks’ then lied about having a seminar in 5 minutes so he could rush her away. When she was finally gone, he sighed with relief. Don’t get him wrong, Wonwoo loved his mother, but she could get a bit… talkative. And intruding. He wanted to tell her about Bora, but he knew how she’d react.  _ I’m sure she didn’t mean it, maybe she was having a rough time, I know that she loved you.  _ And he wanted to tell her about Mingyu, but what was there to tell?  _ Oh, there’s a guy I like, but we’re just friends, but we both like each other more than that, but we both aren’t ready, by the way, how are you?  _ That didn’t seem like a good idea. 

However, he was very grateful that his mom had told him about that job offer because the business district was his favourite part of Seoul. The modern buildings were beautiful to him and he loved how everyone looked so perfect and well-put-together, and he always wished to be one of those people. Maybe working there would make that dream come true.

He made his way to the building adorned with a large ‘K’ above the grand entrance. He walked in, and saw the coffee shop to his left, and to his right, there were elevators to the 27 floors of offices above him.  _ Impressive,  _ Wonwoo thought. 

“Erm…” Wonwoo nervously approached the person he presumed was the head barista. “I heard you had a job offer going?” The man looked up and he looked immediately familiar, which made Wonwoo worry a little.

“Oh! You’re Wonwoo, right? Soonyoung’s friend? We met briefly at Seokmin’s party. I’m Jisoo!” The man, Jisoo, stretched his arm over the counter to shake Wonwoo’s hand. He seemed friendly enough, so Wonwoo smiled and did so. They spoke a little longer, about their friends, university, and, of course, the job. And after a long period of consideration, Jisoo had an answer about whether he’d get the job or not.

“Okay, you can work here, but you start tomorrow.” Jisoo informed him, while cleaning a cup. “And don’t think I’ll go easy on you  _ just because _ you’re dating the Big Boss’s son.” He chuckled but the younger of the pair definitely did not. 

“Wait, what do you mean?” But before he could argue, a customer arrived, which was definitely Wonwoo’s cue to leave. 

But the thought didn’t leave. Who was the boss? Who was the boss’s son? He wished he would find out soon, but he really shouldn’t be so bother by such a small joke.

On his way home, he dropped into Jihoon’s studio to bring him some food. It was a common occurrence, seen as the younger  _ always _ forgot that food was in fact necessary to live. Wonwoo wasn’t there for longer than ten minutes, and he got home in another 10. When he got into his kitchen, he glanced at the clock, and saw that it was almost 10pm already.

After eating a small dinner, and washing up, he meandered into his bedroom. He had to sleep or else he would never be awake for his 7am shift at the coffee shop. He knew that sleep was the only piece of rest he would be getting from now on.  _ Lucky me.  _

* * *

After waking up at 5am, and doing everything necessary to survive this fateful saturday before 7am, he was on his way to his new job.

The doors were over 20 ft taller, overwhelming all those who entered, including Wonwoo. Once he entered, it took him a few minutes to change into his uniform and get comfortable behind the counter. By this time, it was almost time to start his first shift as a barista. Did he know how to make coffee? Nope. Did he even  _ like  _ coffee? Not really. But he was excited, nevertheless.

However, his excited subdued immediately when he saw the customer Eunbi, the best barista in the whole shop, was serving. She saw him too, and she was most definitely going to talk to him, much to his dismay. 

“Ah, Wonwoo,” Bora sighed wistfully. “I didn’t know you worked in this building too! How nice.” Wonwoo didn’t understand how he could ever have loved such a monster, but he really couldn’t have been the first to, and most definitely wouldn’t be the last. 

“Today is my first day,” Wonwoo decided that any conversation was better than just her piercing her eyes into him like talons. “I’m guessing you work upstairs? I wonder who you had to sleep with to get there…” He knew he sounded bitter, but that’s because he  _ was _ . She got everything she wanted handed to her on plate, with a complimentary dessert. The world loved her, and since he had been under the spell once, he couldn’t blame it. 

“No one yet, but I plan to.” She snickered and began telling her tale. “The big boss, Mr. Kim, has a son, you see. Mr. Kim loves his son, and all he wants is to find him a caring wife. Which is where I come in. There’s a small problem though.”

It would’ve been a lie for Wonwoo to say he wasn’t a little intrigued, but he tried to stay uninterested on the exterior, only listening for some small source of entertainment. “Really. And what’s that?”

Once again, Bora laughed, this time a little louder. “You. You’re the problem.” Wonwoo’s face turned into a baffled scowl, question her with a gaze, which she answered to. “Kim’s son, Mingyu, has a small crush on you, my friend. But don’t fret! Kim already loves me, and if I show interest in his son, my plan is  _ bound _ to work.”    
  
Wonwoo’s world crumbled in that second. Words couldn’t be annunciated, and his throat was clenched tight, enabling any sort of sound. He promised himself he’d never cry in front of her ever again, but he was struggling to contain himself right now. 

“Oh, look at the time! Looks like I have to go to a meeting. Have a good time at work!” She smiled, but all Wonwoo could see was fire ablaze around her, as if she were the real embodiment of Satan himself. “Don’t forget to say hi to Mingyu for me!” 

And with that, she left. Wonwoo watched as she took the elevator up to a better life, where he knew he’d never be. He’d never fit in Mingyu’s life, with a wife, and children, and a perfect job. Maybe it was better that he found out before things got serious between.  _ Yeah,  _ Wonwoo convinced himself,  _ we can both get over it better this way. _

The rest of the shift consisted of almost spontaneous outbursts of tears, then anger, then self-pity. All things familiar to Wonwoo, since his breakup with Bora. 

  
Maybe this wasn’t _that_ easy to get over after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Learning that Mingyu was the son of a huge CEO shouldn't have been such a shock to him. The way the boy carried himself, with grace and elegance, was notable ( _Unless you count that time when he walked into the door during a lecture,_ Wonwoo thought).

But the shocking thing was, he never mentioned it - never even insinuated such a thing. He would talk to his not-quite-so-wealthy friends, drinking cheap beer. Sure, he pays a lot more often than the others, but Wonwoo just put that down to his good natured habits.

It shouldn't have changed anything between them - whatever it was that they had - but the fact didn't quite settle well with Wonwoo. Mingyu was born for something bigger, better than Wonwoo; he would own the company, a guarantee for success in his life. And of course, he would need a wife, someone who he loves hopefully, and they would have a child and they would be a perfect family and-

“Fuck, Won, you look like shit,” Junhui said, waving his hand in front of the younger boy’s face, forcing him out of his dream-like state. “You haven't eaten any of your lunch, what's up?”

“‘M not hungry.”

Jun looked at him, a quizzical look adorning his face. “I know we're not that close anymore, but I sure remember this look. It's the ‘I'm-hurting-but-I’m-too-emotionally-challenged-to-talk-about-it’, and I'm actually concerned. I haven't seen this since Bora.”

Jun was right, Wonwoo knew that. And keeping it all in did kinda hurt. “Well, obviously you know Mingyu, but his dad is - erm - the CEO of Kim Investments. Which means he's the heir.” Jun gasped, but soon gave a questioning look as if you say, _‘and why are upset about it?_ ’. “Well, it means whatever we have can't continue. His dad’s looking for someone to marry his son to so he's gonna have to get married and have kids and shit, and I don't want that, and I can't give him that. So it's all pointless in the end, isn't it?”

Vocalising his issue was hard, harder than he thought. But his signature frown stuck there, with little to no signs of it cracking. Jun, however, had an odd look on his face. Not quite sadness, but far from happiness, somewhere close to disappointment, tainted with confusion.

“Did he tell you this? Was he like ‘yo Wonwoo let's end this because I gotta get married’?”

“No, Bor- some girl told me, and she said she was going to try and marry him, so there's no point in trying.” Wonwoo prayed that Junhui didn't pick on his mistake, and luckily for him, he didn't mention it again.

“I don't know how to help you, man. Just have a little faith in yourself, okay?” The older patted his friend on the shoulder then asked, “I'm pretty sure Hao’s out with some friends right now, you wanna come round and play some Overwatch?”

And that's how he found himself sat on Minghao’s couch at 2am, staring at the TV as he and Jun positively annihilated the other team’s Tracer.

“Hey, Won,” Jun chuckled. “You wanna know how I found out I was gay? I was playing this with Hao and then I just realised how hot Hanzo is, then I went, ‘hey, does it make me gay if I wanna fuck Hanzo?’ and now look where we are.”

If Wonwoo were eating or drinking right now, he would have choked on it. Instead, he just collapsed in a fit of laughter. “Are you fucking kidding me, Jun? You're literally the worst!”

“Well, you're right there.” The voice came from the front door, and when Wonwoo looked, he saw a strangely sober Minghao. “What did he do this time?”

“I was telling my dear Wonwoo about my innocent crush,” Minghao and Wonwoo both snorted, “on Hanzo.”

“I was always a Genji-kinda-guy myself.” Another voice, more familiar than the last, came from the door. When the tall figure finally entered the room and stared at Wonwoo for just a little too long, he spoke again, “Hey, Jun, I didn't expect you to be up so late. And Wonwoo, I- uh- didn't expect you to… be here.”

Wonwoo couldn't reply, after all, he didn't know what to say.

“So who wants Chinese?!” _God_ _bless_ _Minghao_ , Wonwoo thought, no longer struggling for words.

“I always want Chinese,” Jun said with a wink, which earned him a pillow to the face. “Sorry, babe. Anyway, we’re all down for Chinese, so Minghao, why don't we go to the take out place now?”

Wonwoo panicked, _what_ _was_ _he_ doing?! He couldn't be left alone with Mingyu, especially now. But before he could even disagree or offer to help, the pair were gone, and they would be for another hour or so. _Fuck_.

“So,” Mingyu started, hoping to break the awkward silence. “I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?”

“I've been busy, but yeah, it's been okay.” _Okay? Ha, that's funny._ Wonwoo thought _. Oh wait, fuck, I'm meant to say ‘what about you-_

“Have you been ignoring me?” Mingyu said bluntly.

“No- I… I've been really busy, I got a job at a coffee shop, and the hours are early, so I'm often super tired. I'm not ignoring you.” Except he was, really. He saw the texts, the invites, even saw the phone calls or house visits. He just didn't really know what to say to him.

But Mingyu seemed fine, and believed Wonwoo as much as he could. “Oh, that's okay! Which coffee shop? I love coffee, so maybe I could visit you during working hours?”

Mingyu was just so innocent and happy, and sincere, that Wonwoo forgot that he was angry, forgot that he was trying to ignore the boy, forgot that he- “Your dad’s building.” Wonwoo saw the shock on Mingyu’s face as it morphed into something akin to sorrow. “Look, Mingyu, I didn't mean-”

“So you were ignoring me, after all?”

“I wasn't! I was just- giving you space, because…” he breathed, “because, I know it would make me more of a mess when we end this thing we have. Or had…”

“Won, how did you even find out? And why do think it means this is over?” Mingyu couldn't really get his head around what was happening, none of it made sense to him at all.

“You're gonna be the next CEO, right? Which means you need an heir, which is something that I, or any other guy for that matter, cannot give you! So let's just end this before we catch any feelings, okay?” Wonwoo knew he sounded harsh, he was harsh, but he couldn't be kind. Mingyu was kind, the kindest he ever knew, and if he were to be kind, he would crawl right into the younger’s arms and stay there.

“I don't- I don't think I… understand, what's going on?” Mingyu’s eyes were welling up with tears, and Wonwoo doesn't think he can ever look him in the eye ever again. “Why won’t you just hear me out?” His voice was so broken, so quiet, that the last statement could easily have got lost in stagnant air.

“I'm sorry, Mingyu, but we both this is due to finish. But, it's not really like there's anything to finish, right? There's nothing between us.” Wonwoo gulped, almost on the brink of tears, hearing Mingyu sniffle his own tears away. He was too harsh now, he should stop, he knows that, but he has to be sure. “Nothing at all.”

But it appears that he might have pushed Mingyu a little too far. The taller boy strode up to Wonwoo and grabbed his shirt by the collars. Wonwoo half-expected Mingyu to punch him, to push him - both, he believes, would be entirely justified. What Wonwoo doesn't expect, is for him to lower his head and kiss him on the lips, gently, to begin with. Almost by instinct, Wonwoo kisses back, missing the touch and the closeness he hasn't had since that night at the party. The kiss gets more heated as the time passes, with Mingyu’s hands moving up under the hem of shirt. Said boy continued to kiss Wonwoo, across his jawline, down his neck and across his collarbones, a weak spot of Wonwoo’s. After hearing a sharp gasp from Wonwoo, Mingyu stood up straight and looked into the older’s sharp, tears eyes, and asked, “How can you say- that you feel nothing? Because, I can feel everything. I can feel my heart beat faster when I'm with you, and I can feel my body tingle when you kiss me, and- and I can feel my heart sinking when you say these things to hurt me, without even letting me fucking talk.”

Wonwoo was speechless, he didn't know what to do, what to say. Should I move away from him, or kiss him again? No, of course not, that would just make it confusing. “I- uh-”

But Mingyu was just as lost, and the only thing he could possibly do was kiss the boy again. It was only thing that felt right at the moment. Wonwoo’s words were harsh, wounding, and wrong, but Wonwoo's lips were soft, endearing and right. The pair kissed again, for longer this time. It was desperate, they were desperate. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu to the nearest wall, and caged him with his arms. Mingyu tangled his hands in Wonwoo's hair, as the latter began to make his way down the boy’s neck.

“Hey, guys! We're back!” Wonwoo stepped back, faster than he ever had, leaving Mingyu’s shirt too high on his torso, along with fresh bruises on his neck. He reached about two meters away from Mingyu before Jun and Minghao came into sight, with bags in each hand. The atmosphere was clearly off, they could tell, but this was not their issue, so they tried to stay out of it. “So, are both of you staying for food?”

Before Wonwoo could even think about what they had said, Mingyu spoke up. “I was just leaving.” He adjusted his shirt, so it was appropriate to be seen in in public, rubbed his neck - which was definitely a constant reminder for Wonwoo - and walked to the door.

“Wait, Mingyu-” Wonwoo shouted, hoping he hadn't left yet.

Mingyu reappeared, red in the face, almost angry-looking. “‘Wait’? I've been waiting for the past two weeks, Wonwoo! All I wanted was one phone call! One!” Minghao visibly flinched. He'd never seen Mingyu angry, in the 3 years of knowing him. And he had to admit, it was unnerving to say the least. “Look, Won,” he said, back at a normal volume, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I am willing to wait for you, I am. But you can't expect me to wait forever.”

And then he left. Wonwoo was lost, disorientated. He found the nearest wall, and just crumbled, sinking to ground, with his head stuck between his knees.

“Wonwoo, what happened?” Jun was right by his side, comforting as much as possible.

“I thought what I was doing was right,” he said, through hiccups of tears, “but I think I just ruined everything.”

Maybe Mingyu wasn’t that easy to get over after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IVE BEEN DONE FOR HALF A YEAR FUCK,,, IVE HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, WROTE HALF A FIC BASED ON CASTLE BY HALSEY, PLANNED A FIC BASED ON HAIM's MUSIC, CONTEMPLATES WRITING A GAME OF THRONES AU, PLANNED AND STARTED A FRENCH REVOLUTION!AU AND PLANNED A VERKWAN FIC BASED ON SK8ER BOI BY AVRIL LAVIGNE BC IM A M3M3 BUT ALL OF THEM R INCOMPLETE KMS....  
> seriously tho i will try and update more so i can get back into writing (also i apologise for my writing style being so clinical and clean with a really basic way of literally everything, i just type and none of it makes sense so im sorry)   
> ily all for reading this far it really means the world to me!!! ♡♡♡


End file.
